1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a front of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles have a vehicle body with front and rear ends. The vehicle body is subjected to air flow during movement of the motor vehicle. The air flow causes air resistance with respect to the vehicle body, and the air resistance is partially responsible for the fuel consumption of the motor vehicle. The wheels typically are arranged in wheel arches and rotate during driving of the motor vehicle. Air eddying to the side of the wheel arches also increases the air resistance and has an influence on the fuel consumption.
FR 2 858 796 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with an air inlet in the front bumper for guiding air into the wheel arch. As a result, eddying of air by the wheel in the wheel arch is intended to be reduced thereby reducing fuel consumption.
EP 0 175 655 B1 discloses a motor vehicle with an air inlet in the front bumper for guiding air proportionately to the brakes in the wheel arch and to a radiator for engine cooling. The air distribution to the wheel arch and to the radiator is determined by flow cross sections and flow resistances of the respective flow ducts, through which flow passes. The flow duct designed is adapted to a specific operating situation, and the air distribution is not of optimum configuration in other operating situations.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a front of a motor vehicle to improve air distribution for cooling and for reducing air resistance.